The seven deadly sins
by I'm Just One Hell Of A Butler
Summary: Gray has been acting weird and after a mission he suddenly disappeared, only a puddle of his blood as a clue was left. Who is this new dark guild that they've been hearing so much about? Why does it look like Gray has information on that guild and do they have something to do with his disappearance?
1. disappearance

"I need to take a job! I can't pay my rent at this rate", Lucy whined.

"Then I suppose this is great timing for me to arrive", Erza appeared next to her: "I have accepted a job for the whole team."

Lucy suddenly looked very bright, everyone in the room had to shut their eyes for a moment since the light was too bright to see.

"Really?!" she squealed, "That means I can pay my rent and won't be thrown out of my house!"

"I wouldn't really call it a house, it isn't that big", Happy interrupted.

"Shut it, cat" Lucy glared.

Happy immediately complied and flew back to Natsu.

"Let's get going!" the latter exclaimed excited.

"Wait! Where's Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Who cares about him? Let's do this mission!" Natsu suddenly cowered under Erza's glare: "Did you say something? Are you fighting again?"

"No ma'am" he laughed nervously "I was just saying that we should go look for him, right Happy?"

"Right!" Happy quickly yelled and in a second they ran out.

"Great, they left me alone with Erza, I hope she won't find anything to be angry about that involves me" Lucy sighed.

"As for you, Lucy Heartfilia!" Erza glared, towering above Lucy.

The people who lived five blocks away from the guild suddenly heard a frightening scream from a certain blonde celestial mage.

* * *

Gray sat up in his bed, blankly staring at his sheets. He remembered that he had a dream he didn't understood but it was a very important one, like a memory from a long time ago that could mean the difference between life and death. Of course he didn't know if the memory was really a case of life and death but it felt like it was just as important. But Gray couldn't remember what it was about.

He remembered having different kind of feelings. But what had happened in the dream itself was a complete mystery. He couldn't even place which feelings it were.

He was so deep in thought he didn't even realize that Natsu and Happy just entered his house … by breaking down the door and screaming Gray's name pretty loudly.

Only when Natsu punched him with his dragon fists, did he realize they were there.

"What are you doing here?! Go away and repair my door would you?" Gray growled, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Natsu right now.

Natsu frowned at him: "Erza told me to go get you since we're going on a mission." Natsu then narrowed his eyes: "But you were in such a deep thought that you didn't even realize me kicking down the door. Besides it's almost lunch time, it isn't like you to still be in bed at this time. What's wrong?"

"Don't act like you care" Gray snapped and went into the bathroom to get ready before Erza would be even madder.

"Yeah, you're right, I don't. Now hurry up and get ready or Erza will kill us", Natsu said walking outside to wait there.

"That was pretty mean Natsu. Why did you say to Gray that you didn't care? You do care, … right?" Happy asked flying after him.

"Of course I care, but did you see his eyes. He was on the defensive mode. If I just asked he wouldn't tell me a thing. If I acted like I don't care he'll think I dropped the subject and his guard will lower a bit which will allow me to find out what's bothering him" Natsu said, proud that he had come up with a genius idea.

"Did you just say that was your plan, that you actually thought about something?" Happy asked. "I sure did" Natsu grinned proudly.

"Help! We need a doctor! Natsu has gone crazy! Fast before it's too late and he'll grow smart!" Happy was panicking, Natsu thinking didn't mean anything good.

"Geez, thanks for supporting me", Natsu groaned.

"What's going on here?" Gray asked when he walked out of the apartment.

Before Natsu could stop him, Happy spoke up: "Natsu said something smart! He was thinking just now!"

Gray's eyes widened. "The idiot was thinking for once?"

"Shut your trap, you ice-block"

"Who're you calling an ice block, flame brain?"

"At least I have a brain!"

"You? A brain? Don't make me laugh!"

And that's how they ended up arguing all the way to the guild and when they arrived there, getting their heads slammed into eachother by Erza. Reminding Lucy why she wanted to be on her good side.

* * *

"Ice-make: Ice lance" Gray yelled and killed some of the beasts that were terrorizing the island. The beasts itself weren't that powerful but if they were in group then their strength was doubled four times, especially when a few fussed together. Which was the reason a normal wizard couldn't do the job.

Gray looked up when no more beasts attacked him, Erza just slayed another 20 beasts and Lucy had also finished her part. Natsu was just about to use his fire dragon roar on a big group when Gray suddenly grinned, thinking about how to irritate Natsu.

"Ice make: Ice hammer!" Gray said and crushed all the beasts with it. "Hey!" Natsu yelled angrily. "Those were mine you filthy stripper!"

"If I recall you killed 124 of them, well I killed 169" Gray smirked.

"That's because you killed all my targets with that stupid hammer of yours!"

"Those were hardly twenty beast which means that I still would've killed 25 more than you"

"Why you …" Natsu growled.

"What? Wanna fight?" Gray asked also walked towards the other with his hand raised.

"Gray! Your clothes" Lucy reminded Gray.

"Oh, crap" Gray exclaimed looking down to see tha the had stripped again.

"You really are a pervert" Natsu said grinning.

"Whatever" Gray said and started walking away. Natsu frowned, it wasn't like Gray to just walk away from a fight, especially with Natsu.

* * *

Gray couldn't believe the part of his dream that he had remembered, there was no way that that was possible.

He was walking through town, aware that he had left his teammates in the forest but he couldn't help it. He had seen a glimpse of that person, but that had to be an illusion. It couldn't be anything else but still, his brain refused to believe that.

He definitely saw her, watching the fight and after that she disappeared. Her black cloak making her look very mysterious.

"Hey! What're you doing here? Looking for what fun?" Gray heard a voice asking from behind him. He turned around and saw a group of thugs, without knowing he had walked into the shady part of the village.

Gray snorted and started to walk away.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" the male who had yelled at him growled. He grabbed Gray's shoulder, turned him around and shoved him into the wall.

Gray's head banged into the wall making him see stars. He groaned.

"Ice make: Lance" Gray growled making lances shoot out of his hand to pin the guy that had slammed him into the wall to the wall opposite of the one Gray was leaning on.

"Why you!" the other males said attacking Gray all at once.

Thanks to having his head slammed into the wall, Gray's reaction's weren't as fast as normally but he still managed to dodge the attacks.

"Ice make: Prison!" Gray yelled making a prison around the gang.

Gray stood on the prison and smirked at how pathetic they looked when he suddenly felt someone behind him.

He quickly turned around, seeing a guy with a pipe a meter before him ready to slam his head in. He had no time to react, his head was hurting too much.

The guy was swinging the pipe towards Gray's head, Gray's eyes widened. He couldn't possibly lose to a stupid guy with a pipe, no way.

And then suddenly, the guy was immerged by flames, he stood literally in fire. How was that possible? Was it Natsu? No, he would've seen that idiot attack. But then, who?

"Long time no see, … Gray" Gray's eyes widened, that voice …

He turned around and there she was, standing on the roof behind him, her head hidden by the cloak's hood but he could still recognise her. "No way" he whispered.

* * *

"Where is that ice block?" Natsu groaned, they had found Gray's letter but he said that he would be back in an hour, that was three hours ago.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him" Erza said, right now they were walking into the dark alleys where all the gangs hung out.

"I hope we'll find him quickly, I'm not planning on walking around here for fun" Natsu groaned while Lucy was looking around.

To be honest, she was scared, not only because they were walking in a shady part of the village but also for Gray. She didn't know what happened to him and that scared her. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey! Look over there!" Happy yelled. They all turned their heads towards the place Happy pointed out and saw … ice!

"Gray!" Lucy yelled happily running into that direction.

Then she stopped, before her stood an ice prison, filled with thugs, but no Gray.

Natsu began sniffing. "Gray has been here alright, and not so long ago, I would say five minutes ago."

"That means he hasn't gotten that far yet!" Lucy said optimistic as always.

"Wait" Natsu said, jumping on top of the prison. Right before his feet was a puddle of blood. Lucy gasped.

A few meters away was a guy lying. Erza nodded towards Natsu, and he immediately understood what he had to do.

He sniffed. And his face fell. He looked at Erza and then back at the blood. "I'm sorry, it's not his … It's Gray's"


	2. A new dark guild

_Previously: "Long time no see … Gray" Gray's eyes widened, that voice. : "No way" he whispered.  
Right before Natsu's feet lay a puddle of blood. Lucy gasped. Natsu knew what he had to do once he looked at Erza. He sniffed and his face fell. He looked at Erza and told her with a sad voice: "I'm sorry, it's not his …" he said referring to the body laying a few meters away. "It's Gray's"_

Erza was shocked. This was Gray's blood?! This couldn't have been from that fight between him and those bandits in the ice prison.

She had expected that blood to be from that guy that lay a few meters further away but apparently it wasn't.

Then she noticed that the guy was actually trying to get away. "Oh no you don't!" she growled angrily. If he knew what happened to Gray he would tell her! No one goes free with hurting her friends! No one!

"I swear it wasn't me!" the guy yelled scared.

"What happened here? Where is the ice mage?!" Erza demanded.

"We kinda got into a fight but he easily defeated us and I thought that he was crazy strong but then this girl came!" the guy frantically tried to explain.

"What girl?" "I don't know! She had a black cloak on so I couldn't see her! All I saw was her hands and her skin was really light! Almost as white as snow!"

"Did she say something?" 'If she did that might be a clue' Erza thought.

"Actually she did, it seemed like they knew eachother, or at least I think they did"

"Why do you think that? Why aren't you sure?"

"Well she said: "Long time no see … Gray" so I think they knew eachother but that ice mage didn't really say anything."

Erza thought about this: 'If they knew eachother then the reason that they kidnapped him couldn't be good, maybe they are from some dark guild that Gray defeated and they wanted revenge … No that couldn't be possible. There was no one stronger than Gray from all those enemies that he defeated. If they were Gray wouldn't have been able to defeat them. And most were males anyway … Wait don't tell me!?'

"About that girl with the cloak! Did she were a necklace that looked like one of these?" Erza asked. The male nodded: "I saw one of those pendants, it had a purple light surrounding it"

Erza's biggest fear came true. "No" she whispered. "What are those necklaces for?" Lucy asked.

"There is one dark guild who uses them. They're called The seven deadly sins. Each of their members has one of the sins and wears a necklace with its symbol. At this moment they're the most dangerous dark guild, every wizard who goes to fight them either doesn't return or returns badly beaten up. But the worst part is that they all lose their memories. That means we don't know a single thing about them, not which magic they use nor how many members they have and who. Everything surrounding them is a mystery, one thing however, we do know."

"And what's that?"

"Since recently they began attacking ice mages, why, we don't know. The only thing we know is that they only attack them when they're alone and isolated so I figured that Gray wouldn't be in any danger since we were with him AND in a highly populated village. But I guess I was wrong and now Gray has fallen into their claws and we don't know if we'll ever see him again, alive that is."

"That's horrible" Lucy whispered.

"There's no way Gray would let himself get killed that easily!" Natsu argued.

"Natsu's right! Gray would never let himself be disposed of that easily! But if they knew Gray maybe they met him in his past and maybe Lyon knows something"

"That's a great idea Lucy. You!" Erza snapped at the male. "Y-yeah?" he stuttered. "Is there anything you remember? Anything at all?"

"Uhm no … well nothing special I guess …"

"What is it? Tell us!"

"S-she called him Ira, that's all I just guess it's some sort of weird name."

"Ira?" Erza said. "I don't know anything about a name Ira …"

"Maybe Lyon knows"

"Right, let's go visit him shall we?

* * *

Gray groaned, opening his eyes. His head hurts so much! Then he shot up, that girl had hit him in the head when he was preparing to freeze her. He didn't know her name but he recognized her from his dreams and he wanted to know what she knew since she seemed to know him.

"Easy there! You'll only worsen your headache." A soft voice said. He looked to his right and saw a girl with auburn hair, freckles and kind brown eyes sitting next to him. She was wearing a light green dress which complemented her slightly toned skin. She was wearing a pendant which was giving off a light green light, it was in the form of a circle and inside that circle was an arrow that also formed the a circle.

"Who are you?" Gray asked. "Oh, my apologies for being so rude, I'm Individia. But my real name is Lily, it's nice to see you again, Gray."

"How do you know my name? I don't even know you?! I mean, I did see you in a dream of some sort but I don't know you in real live!" Gray said, this was freaking him out! First that weird girl knew his name and now she too!

She was just about to say something when the door swung open.

A guy entered with a stupid grin on his face. "Hey Lily! Sorry to interrupt but I have a little problem!" he said. He was scratching his head with his left hand while his right hand held that hand. Wait what?!

When Gray looked closer he could see that the guy's left arm had been cut off and he was using it to scratch his head.

How could that guy be so calm when his left arm had been detached! Didn't it hurt or something?!

"Seriously Kazuki? How many times did you lose your arm in the past few days?" Lily groaned.

"Hey! It isn't my fault!"

"Yes it is! I'm telling you you're always way to careless in fights!" Lily argued back.

"Whatever, just reattach my arm for me please" he groaned.

Gray blinked, this guy was certainly … unique.

Lily went to sit beside him and took his arm, placing it against his shoulder. Gray watched how the bones grew towards eachother and then transformed into one bone, he watched the muscles reattach themselves to eachother and the skin crawling towards eachother to cover everything.

"There, done" Lily said.

Kazuki moved his arms a few times before grinning. "Thanks Lil'" he said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She said.

Gray was amazed, he had never seen healer magic like this. It was even more amazing than that old woman's who healed his guild master after he had lost his magic by that guy who was always crying.

"Hey! Gray's awake!" the guy said bouncing up, allowing Gray to fully observe him.

The guy had dark green hair and emerald eyes, he had the same skin colour as Lily and was wearing black trousers, black shoes and a green shirt. He also had a pendant but his was shining a dark green colour, it was also a circle but in the middle were three lines, forming pi and hanging on the left and right from the line on top were two half circles which reminded Gray a bit of eyes.

And then he noticed that he had a black cloak slung over his shoulder and Lily had a black cloak hanging over the chair she was sitting on. He suddenly realized that they were on the side of that woman who knocked him out.


	3. Documents

_Previously: "Did that girl with the cloak wear a necklace that looked like one of these?" Erza showed to man a picture. He nodded. "No" she whispered. "What is it Erza?"  
"There is one dark guild who uses them they're called The seven deadly sins. Every wizard who fought against them either didn't return or lost all of their memories about the information they gathered on that guild. There is one thing we do know, since recently the began attacking ice mages."  
Gray looked at the two humans in front of him. And then he noticed their black cloaks, one hanging over the guy's shoulder and the other hanging over the chair the girl was sitting on. He then realized that they were on the side of the girl who attacked him._

The Fairy Tail members were all quiet. All concerned about Gray. Erza was pondering over a plan to beat up the bastards that took Gray, Lucy was hoping Gray was alright and Happy was rubbing the back of Natsu who was hanging out of the train window, puking his guts out.

"We're almost there" Lucy suddenly said when she saw that they were nearing the city where Lamia Scale was located.

"How are we going to tell Lyon that his little brother got kidnapped and will probably die soon if we don't find him?" Happy asked. "Happy's right, he may not look like he does but Lyon cares a lot about Gray, even more than he ever cared about Juvia or revenge. He really thinks of Gray as his little brother" Lucy said, agreeing with Happy.

"I guess we should just tell him, it's better that he knows what happened instead of only knowing half the truth." Erza said when their train arrived at its stop.

They walked out of the station, Erza dragging Natsu with her by his foot. "Let's go find Lyon" Erza said when they stood in the city.

They all nodded and headed towards Lamia Scale.

* * *

When they entered they saw Lyon sitting at the bar drinking some water with much ice blocks in it. His friends sitting next to him.

"Popsicle!" Natsu yelled, back on his feet after the train ride.

Lyon looked up, irritated at the nickname Natsu gave him. "What do you want and where's Gray? If you're coming to visit me you could've at least dragged his sorry ass with you." He said irritated but obviously worried that his little brother wasn't with the others.

"We're here to talk about Gray, could we maybe go somewhere more private?" Erza said. Lyon's eyes narrowed he gave them the: 'If you've let someone hurt Gray you'll pay' look.

Erza just nodded and Lyon brought them to a room in the back. "What's this all about?" Lyon asked, no more like growled out. "The seven deadly sins have managed to catch Gray" Erza said. "What?!" Lyon asked grabbing Erza's collar and pushing her against the wall.

Erza allowed him to do as he pleased since she understood how he must feel.

"Didn't you get the message that all the guilds got, the one that said to not let Ice mages alone since there's a dark guild after them! Gray is your only ice mage! I'm sure you would've done a better job in protecting him!"

"Listen here, ice block! We didn't know a single thing about this seven deadly sins guild (except Erza)!" Natsu yelled.

"You just said Erza knew! That means you should've protected him!"

"Listen Lyon, I know Gray's like your little brother but, we were in a really peaceful village, I didn't think he would get attacked there was only one time he was alone and that was when he walked around town on his own. We found an eye witness and he said that he saw a girl take Gray" Erza said trying to calm Lyon down. She too was boiling with anger but she knew that she should let her anger out on the right people, the members of The seven deadly sins and not Lyon."

"Well? How did that girl look?! I'm going to find her and beat her to a pulp for taking Gray and probably hurting him!" Lyon said in a low , threatening voice.

"No mercy! Even for women when it's about Gray! Remind me to never get on his bad side or hurt Gray!" Lucy squeaked.

"About the girl, she was wearing a cloak so our witness couldn't see her face but he did say something important. She talked to him as if she knew him. She also called him Ira. We wondered if you know something about that"

"Ira? I remember reading that name somewhere before … Wait here!" Lyon said while he ran out of the room. A few minutes later a came back with a box in his hands.

"What's inside of the box?" Natsu asked, curiously.

"After Ur's death Gray left and I found these documents of him. I remember reading something about someone named Ira" Lyon said.

"Show it to me" Erza demanded.

Lyon opened the box and handed Erza one of the documents.

"It doesn't really matter if you read it or not"

"Why not?" Natsu asked thinking Lyon was calling them stupid.

"What's this?!" Erza sounded surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"That's what I was talking about. They're in some kind of language I don't understand. After I made it up to Gray I told him about these documents and he immediately wanted them back, he could probably read them but I didn't give them all back to him. I being curious went to different people but none of them could translate it." Lyon explained.

"Show me" Lucy said and looked at the documents.

' _De zeven hoofdzonden. Leden:_

 _1\. Kain Yamamoto  
2\. Yureii Yomiko  
3\. Lily Jackson  
4\. __Kazuki Akasuna  
5\. Gray Fullbuster  
6\. Kimiko Igarashi  
7\. Daisuke Oda_

 _Deze 7 vormen de donkere gilde/vereniging De zeven hoofdzonden ook gekend als The deadly seven sins-_

Lucy stopped reading "I don't understand a single thing, all I understand is that there is a list of names but look at this! At number 5: Gray Fullbuster!" Lucy exclaimed.

"So this is a list but from what? At first glance I would say that they're all the members from that dark guild but there can't possibly be only seven members. It's impossible and besides, Gray could never be a member of that guild! We've known him almost our whole lives, so that means … this is a list of all the people who have information on The seven deadly sins! Gray had information on them and now they're trying to let him disappear so no one ever knows about it!" Erza exclaimed, sharing her idea.

"There's only one way to know for sure! Let's call the master and ask him if any of those other people disappeared" Lucy suggested.

Erza nodded and called Makarov.

* * *

"Hello Erza? Can I help you?" Makarov asked once he accepted the call.

"Master! We have some urgent questions for you!"

"Where's Gray and why are you in Lamia Scale?"

"We'll explain immediately but first you need to answer some questions!"

"Sure, ask."

"Could you go to the files with missing people?"

Makarov nodded and went to the files, Mirajane was there to help him, not even asking questions.

"Did a person called Kain Yamamoto disappear?" Erza asked, reading the first name on the list.

"Kain … Yamamoto … Yes, he did 6 months ago. There was one person there who said that the kidnapper had a necklace which had the symbol of one of the seven deadly sins but nobody really believed him since he's a homeless guy who's always drunk and sees illusions quite often."

"I see, what about a Yureii Yamika?"

"Yamika? She disappeard 5 months and two weeks ago. There's no clue as to what happened to her."

"And a Lily Jackson?"

"She was here with her family on vaction 4 months ago, her father gave her up as missing after she disappeared while she was going to the beach, also no witnesses or proof."

"This doesn't look good" Erza mumbled: "Do you have something on a Kazuki Akasuna?"

"Ah yes, I remember seeing his file one month ago, he disappeared a week before I saw the file!" Mirajane said.

"This really isn't good" Erza whispered. "What about a Daisuke Oda?"

"Daisuke? He disappeared two weeks ago. No trace, no witnesses, nothing" Makarov said.

"What about a Kimiko Igarashi?"

"Kimiko? Igarashi …? No, there is no file about her."

"Maybe there will come one later since every one of these disappearances happened in a pattern." Erza concluded

"What about Gray? He's the fifth on the list but he disappeared after Daisuke who's sixth." Lucy asked

"I guess they found Daisuke before Gray"

"What are you all talking about? What happened to Gray?" Makarov asked.

Erza took a deep breath and started explaining how Gray went missing and the witness they had found. "So I think this list here is a list about people who know something about The Seven Deadly Sins and that guild is trying to make them disappear so they won't tell anyone"

"That's horrible!" Mirajane gasped.

"How dare they take our Gray!" Makarov seethed.

"Hey look at this!" Lyon said pointing at something. While the others were asking about the victims he was looking through the files and found something. He wanted to find those guys and beat them up for taking his little brother.

"What's it?" Mirajane asked.

Lyon showed them the documents so that Mirajane and Makarov could also see it.

 _West-Bellum_

"Does this mean that their hiding spot is on West-Bellum?" Mira wondered aloud.

"I think so, didn't the thunder legion go to that land to solve a problem?" Makarov asked.

"Yes they did" Mira said.

"I'm going to call them and tell them to find Gray and bring someone from that dark guild with them for questioning! The rest of you take care and don't go anywhere or do something risky 'till I say otherwise." And with that, the master ended the call.

* * *

"So what did the master want?" Freed asked Laxus. "Apparently The seven deadly sins is someone around here. We have to find them and take them out"

"Why? I thought that our master would've send us with Erza and Mystogan and some other S-class or high ranked mages."

"Apparently they have taken Gray so we must find them before they kill him."

"Gray? There's no way that guy could've been caught." Bickslow said. He knew that Gray had a lot of potential, he was just as strong as Natsu and he had grown since he and Bickslow had fought back when they tried to take over Fairy Tail. And after that he and Gray had become close friends.

"Well apparently they did, so since we're four S-class mages, master trusts us to bring Gray back and one of their members if it's possible for questioning."

"I see, but why would they take Gray? What are they hoping to gain by it?" Bickslow didn't understand, what did they want with his friend?

"Apparently Gray has information on The seven deadly sins."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Lyon showed Fairy Tail's strongest team some documents from Gray. Apparently Gray knows a lot about the dark guild The seven deadly sins."

"So, what did the documents say?"

"We don't know. Even Levy couldn't translate them, only Gray will be able to. And they also found a list of ten people. All of them have disappeared just like Gray and one of them had an eye-witness who said that the kidnapper was a Seven deadly sins' member. Erza thinks that those were ten people who have much information on The Seven Deadly Sins. One person hasn't been given up missing yet so the master has sent out some mages to find her."

"So Gray has information on a dark guild? Why didn't he share it with us?"

"We don't know, we will only know once we saved the guy."

"Well then, let's go save him and then he can explain everything" they all agreed with Evergreen and Laxus started to sniff so that he could find Gray's smell."

* * *

 **I'll try to not place too many A/N's but I just want to say: The language the documents are in is my native language so that also means that my English ins't that good. I know most of you won't understand what I wrote (If you did, I love you) but if you want to know what it means you can always ask me and if there are many people asking or there's something really important in the documents I'll put the translation in the story.**

 **(Voor iedereen die mij verstaat, je hebt geluk, je weet nu iets dat de anderen niet weten.)**


	4. Pictures

_Previously: "This is a list of people who have information on The Seven Deadly Sins. Gray is one of them, he knows something so they kidnapped him to keep him silent."  
"Every last one of the names written on the list have disappeared, only the last one hasn't. So the master will send some mages to find her." "Well then, let's go save him and then he can explain everything to us"  
Everyone agreed with Evergreen and Laxus started sniffing to find Gray's smell._

"You! You two are together with that girl who knocked me unconscious!" Gray yelled jumping up, ignoring his headache.

"Yeah, that reminds me, I'll have to yell at Yureii for hitting you so hard" Lily said glaring at the door as if that was Yureii.

Kazuki smiled smugly. "I apologize for Yureii but she was frustrated. You don't know how many ice mages we had to encounter before finding you"

"What do you want with me?" Gray growled.

Kazuki was just about to answer when suddenly another guy came in.

He was hot, that was sure, if he would walk into a room full of girls they would all be swooning over him. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, but instead of the grey-blue colour most blue eyes had, his were bright blue. He had an lip piercing and was wearing a button down shirt with trousers and black shoes. He had a necklace that gave of a yellow shine. It was a circle like the necklaces from the other tree and in it was a circle with tree circles on it **(kinda like the Sharingan from the Uchiha clan but instead of tomoes they have circles)**.

"You've told him more than enough, Gula"

"Sorry, Avaritia"

Avaritia just raised his hand towards Gray and then chains appeared chaining Gray to the wall.

"Luxuria" Avaritia said and after he said that a girl appeared.

She had light pink hair and silver eyes, she was wearing a silver tank top and a pink skirt with silver shoes.

She nodded at Avaritia who to Gray seemed like the leader. She then walked towards Gray and placed her hand on his head. Gray felt a flash of pain, he tried to get away from her with all his might.

He let out a powerful scream and then went numb.

"You really should stop giving people pain when you do that you know" Gula said under his breath.

Luxuria raised an eyebrow at him and he immediately grinned. "I didn't say a thing" he quickly said.

* * *

The master had sent Natsu and the others on a mission to find Kimiko Igarashi, Lyon tagging along.

We have searched half the town of where she's supposed to live." Natsu groaned.

"Let's just try another house and we'll stop" Lucy suggested while she walked towards one of the houses.

She knocked on it and an old lady opened the door. "What can I do for you, my dear?" she asked.

"We're searching for Kimiko Igarashi" Lucy said smiling.

"Kimiko? Oh yes, she lives a few streets further away, you must be her friends, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're her friends but she gave us the wrong address since when we arrived a big scary guy opened the door instead of Kimiko." Lucy lied smoothly.

The old woman smiled and told them how they had to walk to reach Kimiko's house.

Lucy thanked her and they followed the way the lady described.

They arrived in front of a cosy looking, small house, the garden was looking healthy and they could feel warmth coming from the house.

They knocked on the door but no one opened, after a few minutes they gave up and tried to see if the door was open, to Lucy's surprise it was and all of them entered the house.

"Hello? Someone here?" Lucy yelled, not wanting to be rude and intrude in someone house without permission and if she was here it would be embarrassing for her and her nakama's.

"There's no one here, I don't smell anyone." Natsu said wanting to get this over with so that he could find Gray, and beat the ice princess for getting kidnapped (and mostly wanting to save him and make sure he's alright but Natsu didn't want to admit that.)

Erza ordered each of them to search the house for any clues.

Lyon had been silent the whole time, he had been thinking about ways to make those bastards pay for hurting his little brother.

Lyon opened some drawers and found some documents. The title was: _The seven deadly sins._

Lyon opened the file but it was written in the same language as Gray's documents.

He narrowed his eyes and opened a few other drawers and found a box labelled: _pictures._

Lyon opened the box and looked inside, a smile appeared on his lips.

On the picture was a group of kids, there were seven kids in total and one teenager.

The teenager was probably a babysit. And the thing what made Lyon smile was the little boy in the middle of the picture.

He was standing there, a big grin on his face and another boy had slung his arm around his shoulders, he too had a big grin on his face. On the other side of the first boy stood a girl she had a warm but nervous smile and stood there holding hands with another girl, who looked like she was reassuring her. The boy in the middle had his arms slung around both the shoulders of the boy next to him and the girl on his other side.

The reason the boy in the middle made him smile was because it was without a doubt, Gray.

He immediately recognized him, he looked a bit younger than the first time he saw him but he still recognized him.

There was also a boy a year, maybe two years older than Gray standing behind the girl next to Gray. He had his left hand protectively set on the girls shoulder and his right one on the head of the girl that stood beside him laughing hard.

Next to the older child stood the teenager, he was holding the seventh child on his back. That child was clutching the teenager's black hair with his left while doing a fist pump in the air with his right hand.

Lyon laughed it the child, he looked so into it, like he was riding a horse or something. Every one of the children looked happy and he got a warm feeling just by looking at them.

He looked through some other photo's, one of them had Gray pushing a swing with a girl with purple eyes sitting on it, it was the same girl that stood next to Gray on the first picture.

Another one had that same girl but together with the other girls making flower necklaces.

He also found a picture with the child that was sitting on the teenager's back chasing after Gray and the boy that stood next to Gray in the first picture.

He looked at some more and saw that the boy two years older always looked protective of the others which made him smile, Gray was always seen being happy or playing pranks with the other two boys, or just helping the girls out.

The girls were mostly shown together but sometimes you could find them playing tag or another game with the boys.

Lyon was just about to take another picture when a female yelled: "What do you think you're doing?! Those are private!"

* * *

He looked up to see a girl running at him, taking the box and holding it close to her chest. She looked like one of the girls from the pictures.

"What's going on here?" Erza's voice was clearly heard, when she entered the room she saw the girl clutching a box to her chest.

"You must be Kimiko Igarashi" Erza smiled.

"So what if I am? Who are you people and what are you doing in my house?"

Erza smiled before explaining that they were from Fairy Tail (and Lyon from Lamia scale) and that they came to ask her some questions.

Kimiko narrowed her eyes slightly before nodding and walking downstairs. "Please, do take a seat" she said gesturing to the couches in her living-room.

"Thank you" Erza said, Natsu, Happy and Lucy had arrived the moment they heard yelling.

"So, why are you here?" Kimiko asked, narrowing her eyes at Lyon.

"We were here, seeking information" he answered.

"Is that why I found you searching through my personal stuff?"

"Well, uhm, yes" Lyon admitted.

"Why? You could've waited until I came home"

"NO we couldn't"

"Why not?"

"The life of our friend is at stake …"

"What does that have to do with me? I don't know a thing ab-"

"It's Gray Fullbuster"

"W-what?"

"The friend that's missing is Gray Fullbuster"

"G-Gray? There's no way" she whispered.

"It's true, Gray Fullbuster, the child you grew up with is missing" Lyon said, a sad look in his eyes.

"Did you know she grew up with Gray?" Erza asked, her demon aura growing.

"No I didn't, I just figured it out when I saw those pictures" Lyon pointed at the box.

"Can we take a look?" Lucy asked Kimiko who just nodded absentminded.

Erza took the box and placed all the picture on the table.

"Wow, in my whole life I've never seen Gray have such a big grin on his face, a smirk yes a real smile, once, but he looks so happy …" Erza was amazed, how come Gray never smiled the much?

"What do you mean?" Kimiko whispered: "Gray was one of the happiest people that existed"

Erza didn't know what to say. "He was?"

"Yeah, there passed no day without him smile at least twice, even when he had gotten a heavy cold, the guy just smiled. Every one of us loved him because of that, it didn't matter what happened, he would always lighten the mood, there were only a few times he didn't have even a small smile on his face"

"When was that?"

"One of the moments was when there was a group of thugs who had kidnapped the other two girls and I, when the guys found us they were furious, Kain was of course the angriest of all but he was always really protective, but Gray hadn't smiled at all, even after defeating all the thugs. He was really pissed off.  
Another time was when Nii-san left."

"Nii-san?" Erza asked.

"The teenager that you see, we called him Nii-san. One day he just disappeared and Gray hadn't smiled for a whole month. We were all really close to him but Yureii and Gray took his departure the hardest. Yureii is the girl with the purple eyes, she locked herself into her room for a whole month, ignoring everything we did or say to get her out while Gray didn't talk unless necessarily. Of course, after a month Kain had enough, he kicked Yureii's door in, grabbed Gray by his collar and gave them a speech about how they were all sad about losing Nii-san but that if they were closing themselves in it would be like losing them too. He grabbed them and gave them a crushing hug, then after five seconds Yureii and Gray began sobbing and then crying. We all cried but after getting rid of our tears we all felt better, Gray then looked up at us and gave us a tiny smile, mumbling: I'm sorry" Kimiko smiled at the memory, remembering how Kain had yelled that they were all family and that they couldn't lose those two too.

Erza was flabbergasted. How come she never knew about all this?

"That's not possible, Gray was the son of Silver and after Deliora was killed he become Ur's protégé and after her death he joined Fairy Tail" Lyon said, he didn't understand it at all.

"That's actually not true, you see. We were all together until we were 8. After that our neighbour, a nice old man offered to drive us to a show we really wanted to see. But the road was really slippery and suddenly the car lost its grip on the road and we tumbled over. When I gained my conscious again I was told that I had been in coma for a month. I asked the doctors about the other kids and they told me that there was one boy, Gray Fullbuster, who only remembered his name. They said that he had forgotten everything and that he had been adopted by a couple who weren't able to get kids. The same with the others, all lost their memory in the car crash and we were all adopted into different families. The old man who drove us had ended up in a coma and until this day he's still in one. I know it's almost impossible for him to wake up but he was such a nice man, he helped us after Nii-san left and always treated us on ice-cream when we scored high on tests. Until this day I keep paying for his hospitalization, a small part in me just doesn't want to let go"

All wizards became silent at the new information of Gray's past.


End file.
